Electronic devices may have at least two electronic accessories electrically connected to each other. For example, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be mounted on a substrate, and the substrate may be electrically connected to another substrate.
In this case, when the semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate is a communication chip, the substrate and an antenna should be electrically connected. Strictly speaking, the communication chip and antenna should be electrically connected.
The above-mentioned electronic devices provide diversified functions, while devices that can be easily carried would be more competitive. For example, when portable electronic devices have the same function, a device which is slimmer and smaller would be preferred.
Thus, portable electronic device manufacturers make efforts to develop a device which is slimmer and smaller compared to other products, while having the same or more remarkable functions.
As part of this trend, accessories included in the electronic device may be arranged, while being spaced apart from each other at a predetermined interval. This spaced-apart arrangement may result from the design structure among each accessory of the electronic device, or from preventing performance degradation of counterpart accessories by noise generated in each accessory.
For example, in order to shield noise or electromagnetic waves emitted from the semiconductor chips mounted on the substrate, a shield layer may be formed on an upper part of the semiconductor chips. Additionally, in order to effectively ground electrostatic discharge generated from an outside, an electric connection may be made between the substrate and the semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate.
To electrically connect the at least two accessories mentioned above, an additional electric connection device is necessary. Additionally, these electric connection devices need to be configured so that the electronic device can be used for a long time, has remarkable durability against an external impact, and has a reliable electric connection structure.
Also, the electric connection device needs to be competitive compared to other products, by reducing manufacturing costs thereof.
Furthermore, as mentioned above, the electric connection device needs to be slim and small to comply with the requirements for manufacturing electronic devices.
That is, the electric connection device needs to be slim and small, provide a reliable electric connection structure, and be competitive in manufacturing costs.